This invention relates generally to the field of archery, and more particularly to a trigger release mechanism which may be used in conjunction with an archery bow.
The prior art reveals many examples of triggers and bow string releases. These devices aid the archer by giving a more secure and positive grip on the bow string, allow a more positive release and aid in avoiding the accidental release of the bow string. In certain embodiments, these devices dictate a constant and uniform draw on the bow string, and hold the bow string in the draw position at a uniform point on the draw string, resulting in superior power and accuracy.
The prior U.S. Pat. Nos. to Allen, et.al 4,232,649 and Boyko 3,998,202 reveal examples of bow string release devices. Both of these devices reveal a rotating member into which the bow string is placed. A moveable stop holds the rotating member in place, resisting the pull of the bow string. When the stop is pulled away from the rotating member, the tension to bow string causes the rotating member to move to a position which allows release of the bow string.
In both Allen and Boyko, the rotating member, with tensioned bow string in place, pushes against the stop member, with the force of the rotating member against the stop member being in such a manner as to push the stop member away causing a release of the device. A great deal of force is exerted on the point where the rotating member contacts the stop member, and the tendency of these members in the potential energy position is to force themselves away from each other. In these examples of the prior art, as the bow string pressure increases, so does the pressure on the point where the rotating member contacts the stop member. This increases the likelihood of material wear failure, and makes release more difficult as bow string draw is increased. These tendencies of the prior art devices therefore combine to represent an upper limitation or maximum operating capacity, which is directly correlated to the mechanical design.
The present invention also uses a rotating member into which a bow string is placed. However, as disclosed herein, the force of the bow string on the rotating member holds the stop or trigger in the cocked position, rather than using the stop resist the rotating member. The tendency of the rotating member is to rotate the trigger into the cocked position, so that the rotating member and trigger work together to hold the device in the cocked position. The trigger tends to chock the rotating member and prevent it from rotating. This eliminates the use of a small contact point having a great deal of force placed upon it, and secondly, the rotating cam and stop or trigger work together to hold the mechanism in the cocked position, rather than resisting each other as revealed by the devices in the prior art. In this manner, the present invention is rendered safer and more durable than those devices shown in the prior art, and is not limited by high draw forces.
Additionally, in the present invention, the increasing radius on one surface of the rotating member works with the trigger to slow, and then stop, rotation of the rotating member after the bowstring is released, and then to counter-rotate the rotating member. Counter rotation is accomplished by releasing the trigger member, which automatically returns the bow string slot to an optimal reloading position, as will be detailed further herein. The preferred embodiment, as will be shown, incorporates a safety, which is not contemplated by the prior art. The safety allows the archer to secure the device with bowstring in place in a locked or safe position, which facilitates the act of drawing the bowstring and eliminates the potential for accidental release.
Another feature incorporated in the present invention provides for the placement of the arrow within the body of the trigger release mechanism, so that it need not be held or even touched by the archer. The present invention further provides for use in a free-draw or unsupported mode as well as a supported mode. Still another unique feature is the attachment of a wrist band which supports the entire weight of bow draw hwen used in the free-draw mode, and provides valuable steadying device when used in the supported mode. Yet another feature of the present invention is that the body may be used as a handle for the attachment of accessories to assist the archer in the field, as a short saw or saw with multiple extensions.